


It's Only A Nightmare

by RireYouLikeThis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Help, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, i also dont know how to tag, this shit is getting angsty fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RireYouLikeThis/pseuds/RireYouLikeThis
Summary: This is a canon divergent AU from a verse that I've started to roleplay. It takes place after the Swiss Base explosion that allowed Jack and Reyes to fake their deaths. In this story, however, Gabriel barely manages to survive the explosion so he's clinging to life. He does have the help of Reaper which is managing to keep him stable. Things go south fairly quickly though.Join me on this journey on exploring Wraith's story.ps: I don't know how to write summaries.
Kudos: 1





	It's Only A Nightmare

Everything happened so quickly. One second, Gabriel was arguing with Jack, the next a loud bang. There was no time to react. Everything was in ruins. Gabriel's ears were ringing as he came to underneath some rubble. His body ached. He certainly had several broken ribs and maybe a limb or two.

The was movement from his left as well as voices. He couldn't make out anything they were saying, his vision swimming and ultimately going dark once again. Was he out for a second or hours? Reyes couldn't tell. He's surprised he's even conscious or still alive for that matter. How close were he and Jack to the explosion? Oh, god, Jack. He hoped the other was alive. Gabriel fell into unconsciousness once again.

Several Overwatch agents scoured the ruins of the base, searching for anyone who might've survived. Hours went by before they finally found Reyes. He was barely alive, hanging by threads that were quickly snapping as time ticked away. One of the agents that found him quickly called their head medic over; Doctor Angela Ziegler. The doctor was horrified once she saw the state Reyes was in; burns covering his body, a broken arm, and leg.

Gabriel Reyes was under Angela's care from that moment on. It was a miracle that Reyes survived the blast. However, what frustrated Angela was that her technology wasn't healing Reyes like it usually would. Something was wrong. She resorted to the traditional methods to help him heal. Cleaning, stitching, and bandaging any opens wounds he had. Reyes' broken arm and leg were set in casts. She'd routinely check up on the man. She noticed that several of his wounds slowly began to heal faster than usual. Did her tech have a delayed reaction with him? Rather odd, she's never had this issue with this version of her technology.

Months fly by, but Gabriel never woke up one time. Angela was working herself into the ground, trying to figure out some way to wake the man. Nothing she tried has worked. Why wasn't anything working? The only things that still needed to heal were the burns at this point. Those shouldn't be keeping Reyes from waking. The other agents began to worry about the doctor, several speaking up about her getting rest to work on a fix in the morning when her brain is rested. Angela never listened to their complaints or worries for her. She'll have all the coffee in her system if it'll help save Gabriel.

Within Gabriel's mind, he was dreaming or, at the very least, he thought he was? It was more of a nightmare than a dream. He was living out his life, but everything seemed...off. His appearance resembled him, but it very clearly wasn't him. Gabriel wasn't that scarred, was he? He definitely knew he didn't have that many eyes or teeth. Who has or needs tens of thousands of eyes or teeth?

Anytime he tried to remember what happened to him or how he ended up this way, nothing came to him. It was all black. _What happened to him?_

Far too suddenly, images come flashing before his eyes. This thing that looked and sounded like him was killing and....feasting on people? What the fuck was this thing, and why the hell was it using his face? More importantly, why the hell was it eating people's....souls? He can see people's souls now? More images flashed before him. A laboratory? Why were there needles in his arms, and why was he tied to this metal table? Why did this feel familiar to him? His head hurt from all these unanswered questions.

It seemed like months or years passed in a blur. Gabriel was in pain, body aching. Before the pain became overwhelming, it was gone, but so was his control over his own body. It was terrifying knowing your body wouldn't follow your commands. It's even worse when someone or something else piloted it for you.

Gabriel didn't want to remember what he did during those moments. Yet the memories wouldn't leave him alone. Constantly replaying them even when he thought he was asleep. The screams haunted him. The amount of blood a human body held within it revealed itself to him. Was he doing these things? He hoped not. He hoped this was just a horrible nightmare, and eventually, he'll be woken up from it.

A full year has passed since Gabriel entered into this coma. Angela couldn't find anything that woke the man up. Everyone eventually came to the conclusion that it was time. It'd been a little over a year at this point, and he wasn't making any progress. No one wanted to do this to him, but it was the humane thing to do. Some took closure in the thought.

When the day finally came, everyone gathered into Gabriel's room to say their final farewells. Several of them had a lot to say since they knew the man the longest or were the closest to him. This entire decision hit Angela, Jesse, Ana, and Fareeha the most. They each had their own moments with Gabriel, remembering the good times or damning the man for it being his time. 

After everyone said what they wished, Angela took Gabriel off life support. It took little time for Gabriel's vitals to tank before eventually letting the entire room know he had passed with the flatline. It rang throughout the room, haunting everyone's minds for the days to come.

_Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch, was dead._

As everyone slowly filed out of the room, none of them noticed the red eyes watching them from the corner.


End file.
